1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device and electrical connector assembly for connecting with an IC package, and more particularly to a support device with improved structure to establish robust electrical connection between the electrical connector assembly and the IC package. This instant application relates to a copending application with a title of “LOW INSERTION FORCE PLUGGABLE CONNECTOR SYSTEM WITH RELEASE MECHANISM” filed on Nov. 5, 2013 and having the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent No. M450103 issued to Chang on Apr. 1, 2013 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing, a cover plate and a spacer. The cover plate includes a main portion located on the insulative housing. The main portion includes a recess in the bottom surface. The recess connects with the outside space through a long hole. The spacer goes through the long hole into the recess to press the IC package, which ensures a robust electrical connection between the electrical connector and the IC package. Due to the IC package has connected with the electrical contacts before the spacer being assembled to recess of the cover plate, the IC package can only be assembled to the electrical connector from an up to down direction. If assemble the IC package from a horizontal direction, the contacts will be damaged.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.